After Tween Choice Awards
by Ohsnapitlauren24
Summary: Just a little story of what I think happened with James And Lucy after the tween choice awards. Please read and review ;)


After tween choice awards

Lucy's P.O.V

The after party had just ended and James and I were going back to my place. He put his arm around my waist and said "I'm really glad your back" and he kissed the side of my head . "I'm not gonna be back long James , in 2 days I'm leaving for Europe" . That changed his whole emotion. "But when I come back in 2 Weeks we will still be dating , we can text or call or face time everyday". "that's good , at least ill get to talk to you , I'll really miss you" he said tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. "I"ll miss you too , do you wanna stay over for a while" I said as we approached my apparent. He nodded and we both walked in, As soon as I closed the door and spun me around and started kissing me , I don't know why but this one is much better than the kiss we shared and the tween choice awards , the kiss was getting more intense , He's holding my head and tangling his fingers in my hair to get more dominate in the kiss. He shoves his tongue in me and picks me up , I wrapped my legs around him. He walked back to the couch and plopped down , with me on his lap , this make-out session was getting pretty heated. He started to kiss his way down to my jaw , then neck "Mmm James" I moaned and he kept doing it. I could feel something hard pressing against my leg and I knew exactly what was going on , I smirked and crept my hand down to James and felt his big boner. I started rubbing it and he stopped kissing my neck for a second "Mm Lucy are you trying to make my harder" he said still having his head imbedded In my neck. "Thats the goal" I said and smirked and started to grind against his erection with my thigh . He let his head fall back "oh Lucy". Thats when I knew he wanted it as much as I did. So I got off him and bent down in front of him and started un-doing his belt. I finally got his pants and boxers off and his boner spring out , he was bigger than I thought. I started stroking it with my hand , he jerked a little so I knew he was going to cum fast. I liked the tip of his big cock and started to bob my head on head , he started to moan "Oh fuck , Lucy your so good at it" I started to suck him really hard and in a minute he bucked his hips and came my mouth. "Come here baby" he said and reach his arms out . He turned me around and un-zipped my dress , I took of my jacket and slipped the dress off. He practically ripped my bra of and pulled me on his lap and started to suck on my nipple while he messaged my other breast. After about a minute of doing that he ripped my panties off and started to eat me out " Oh James" I said cuz it felt so good and held his head at my pussy , he sucked on my clit and stuck his tongue in me . Once I got really wet he stopped and slowly lowered me on his dick . "Hold on " I said before he could fuck me , I got up and got a condom from the bathroom . I came back and he smiled when he saw what I had. I unwrapped the comdom and put it on him. He kissed me and start to fuck me slowly . "James faster" I said cuz he was going to slow "Your wish , my command" he said an started fuck me so hard I thought he was going to break my pussy. "Oh James , fuck " he kept going it felt so good. I felt my walls tighten "oh James I'm gonna cum" I said almost there . "Mm yeah cum for me baby" he said going a little deeper so I could cum. I felt my walls really tighten and i released all over his giant cock. "Oh baby I'm gonna cum he said right after I came and he shot his load in me , it was okay because of the condom. I took his dick out and rested my head on his chest. He kissed my forehead and rubbed my back , "don't worry we can do that when you come back from your tour" I chuckled a little bit "I'm really gonna miss you James" I said running my hand through his hair "I'm gonna miss you more babe" he said running his fingers along my hips. I rested my head my on his chest , him hugging me close , me thinking about what a great boyfriend I have , I guess you can't judge a book by its cover.


End file.
